


Nine Lives

by thewomanofwonder



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Flirting, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Sharing a Bed, all the good shit, and also to let helena get stabbed, and they were ROOMMATES, and to address helena's trauma, because everyone else is doing it and i wanted in the bandwagon, but then i decided to take it seriously, dinah and helena co-parent the pasta kittens, dinah is a smooth and confident bi woman with a love of biceps, dinah is jealous of some kittens, helena is an awkward and useless lesbian with a big heart, it wasn't helena's idea but she is very good at it, they get together with the help of some kittens, this started as an idea for a crack fic, you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewomanofwonder/pseuds/thewomanofwonder
Summary: “Here,” She said, guiding Helena’s hand to rub the kitten’s head. “That’s all it is. You can rub their fur, give them a little scratch… whatever really.” Helena tilted her head while she pet him.“What if I hurt him?” She whispered.“You won’t.”(Or Dinah and Helena take in three kittens, learn about themselves, learn about each other, and fall even further in love.)[FIC CURRENTLY ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE]
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance
Comments: 72
Kudos: 337





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a couple works in progress for Helena/Dinah, but I wanted to go ahead and get this one posted. But keep on the lookout for more stuff in the coming days.  
> I wish this first chapter were longer, it's really more of an introduction than a chapter.
> 
> Big thanks to Cio. This idea would be nothing without you. Wouldn't want to talk about Dinah and Helena being cat parents together with anyone else.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.” Helena said, looking into the cardboard box Cassandra was holding.

“Please guys.” The kid begged. Helena huffed and looked at Dinah in frustration. She liked the kid as much as the others, but this? Really? She did not want to take on this responsibility for the kid.

“Why can’t you keep them? Or take them to Renee?” Helena asked. After Roman Sionis’ death, Harley and Cass had disappeared for a few weeks before popping back into the other three women’s lives. In the meantime, Renee and Dinah had successfully peer pressured Helena into helping them take down all the scum of Gotham’s underbelly. Dinah had found out Helena was staying in a hotel somewhere along the line and convinced the taller woman to move in with her.

“Friends don’t let friends sleep in hotel rooms when they have space in their apartment.”

“Bruce tried to eat one. And Harley said since Bruce was there first he gets to stay.” Helena grumbled a little to herself; she never had liked that damn hyena. He was a wild and dangerous animal. Maybe Harley could handle herself, but Cassandra was still a kid. She didn’t need to be living in close quarters with a fucking hyena. 

“I don’t see why not.” Dinah shrugged as she reached into the box and lifted a small, solid black kitten out of it. She held it up right in Helena’s face, allowing it to stick it’s tiny paw out and bat at Helena’s nose, earning a scowl from the assassin. “Come on, H. It’s just three little kittens. It won’t hurt us to take them in. Plus, you need more friends!” Helena wanted to protest, but Dinah was like… her best friend. Her super pretty best friend who could bat her eyelashes and get Helena to agree to anything.

“Sure. Whatever. I guess.” She groaned, turning to head over to the couch. 

“Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Cassandra shouted with a fist pump. “I have to get home before Harley starts to worry, but I’ll come back soon to see them.” Dinah placed the kitten in her hands back into the box and then took it from Cass with a wide smile.

“We’ll see you soon, kid. Text me when you get home.” Helena gave a small wave from the couch as she shut the door behind Cass. Dinah made her way over to the couch before setting the box on the floor in front of them. 

“We’re cat moms now.” Dinah said. She offered Helena a flashy grin, but all she got in response was another scowl. She leaned down into the box with a smirk and pulled the little black kitten out again, dropping it into Helena’s lap. The kitten looked around and mewled loudly before moving to try and scale Helena, causing her to turn her gaze to it. Dinah grabbed the other two kittens, one in each hand, and added them to Helena’s lap. The brunette attempted to lift up the smallest one, an orange colored kitten, by the scruff of its neck, but he dug his tiny claws into her pants and gave an absolutely not terrifying hiss. By that point, the black one had made his way to Helena’s shoulder. The last one, which had patches of orange, grey, and white coloring its fur, had already fallen sound asleep on her lap.

“I… do not think I am cut out to be a parent.” Helena said, looking up to meet Dinah’s gaze. The singer just laughed and leaned over to grab the TV remote. Helena’s heart skipped a beat at the sound; it had to be her favorite thing that had ever graced her ears.

“I’m sure you’ll be great.” Dinah reassured. The kittens were already making themselves more than comfortable in their new home, and Helena realized she hadn’t held or touched a kitten… maybe ever. She hadn’t had any pets growing up, and she couldn’t remember anyone from her (very small) group of friends having anything but the occasional hamsters of puppy, so it seemed safe to say this was a first for her.

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.” Helena whispered. Dinah turned her head a little to look at her. The assassin looked stiff and uncomfortable (even more so than usual) and was looking at the kittens in confusion and… was that fear? 

“What do you mean? They’re kittens. Pet them, hold them, do neither and let them fall asleep on you.”

“Pet them? But they’re so small?” Helena whispered. The tone of her voice made it seem like she had never seen a baby animal in her life, nonetheless touched one. Dinah paused the reality show she had put on, and turned to face Helena. The multi-colored one was still fast asleep in Helena’s lap, but the other two were a little more active. The black one was still sitting on her shoulder, but his attention was focused on giving himself a bath, while the orange one was sitting quietly and looking like she would soon be joining her sibling in slumber. Dinah didn’t really want to disturb the sleeping ones, so she reached up and took the black one in one hand while she took Helena’s hand in her other.

“Here,” She said, guiding Helena’s hand to rub the kitten’s head. “That’s all it is. You can rub their fur, give them a little scratch… whatever really.” Helena tilted her head while she pet him.

“What if I hurt him?” She whispered. 

“You won’t.” Dinah said, then sighed knowing Helena may not believe her that easily.

“Hold out your hands for me. Like make a little cup with them.” She requested. Helena still looked confused, but she did as told. Dinah placed the kitten into the taller woman’s hands and smiled at the look of awe in Helena’s eyes while she ran a thumb along the back of the kitten in her hands. 

"He's so soft." She whispered. Dinah couldn’t help but adore Helena; the woman was a highly trained, leather wearing assassin with incredible biceps and a motorcycle, but she was also incredibly awkward, generous beyond belief, and nothing but gentle with Cass (and now these kittens). Dinah loved getting her as flustered as possible.

“Just don’t squeeze him. He’ll burst.” She teased.

“What?!” Helena yelled, startling the orange one. “Oh my god. I’m so sorry kitty. Go back to sleep.” Dinah couldn’t help but laugh at the clueless woman on the couch next to her.

“Relax Helena. I’m kidding… mostly. They won’t burst, but definitely don’t squeeze them. Really just watch where you sit or step. They’ll be okay, I promise. There’s nowhere safer to be in Gotham than the arms of the Huntress.” Dinah said with a wink. Helena blushed furiously at that last statement. Not that Dinah knew what it was like to be in the arms of the Huntress, though. Helena was still getting used to being in close proximity with other people, let alone touching and being touched by them. Helena could easily acknowledge that Dinah was the person she most wanted in her arms, though.

“I uh… yeah… uh-” She coughed uncomfortably and looked anywhere but at the woman in front of her. “What are we going to name them?” She asked after a moment. Dinah shrugged.

“I don’t know. Any ideas?” Helena furrowed her brow and held up the kitten in front of her own face. The kitten mewled softly, eyes squinted as it looked around. Helena surveyed the three kittens, deep in thought, while Dinah observed her with a faint smile. Helena met her gaze.

“His name is Fettucini.” She said seriously. Dinah’s eyebrows shot up.

“Fettucini?”

“Yes. And this,” Helena pointed to the orange kitten, “is Ziti. The other little guy can be Penne.” 

“Well then in that case, I guess they have names now.” Dinah said with a laugh. Helena nodded, seemingly content with the development. A few minutes of silence passed, both women turning their attention to the reality show playing on the TV, before Dinah spoke again. “We’ll need to go to the pet store to get them some supplies. I saw a little bit of stuff in the box Cass had them in, but it wasn’t enough to get them through more than a few days.”

Dinah looked over at her when Helena didn’t respond, and her heart basically exploded at the sight. Helena had managed to fall fast asleep out of nowhere with all three kittens napping peacefully on her. It was the most adorable thing Dinah had seen maybe ever, but more importantly, it was prime lock screen material. She knew Helena would be pissed if and when she found out about it, but Dinah just could not resist snapping a picture with her phone (and then sending it to Renee of course). She had a feeling Helena wouldn’t kill her for it, though. After all, they were raising children together now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello. im sleepy. shoutout to the burps. i hope this chapter is enjoyable. leave a comment or give a kudos or whatnot if it is. i dont much know what to say. happy reading.

“You have a whole fucking box of toys we bought you! Why do you have to do this? What gave you the right?” Dinah trudged down the hall from their bedroom, listening in amusement as Helena unleashed her fury at the kittens. They had only had them for a few days now; obviously, it was going to take some time for everything to settle in and be comfortable. 

Rounding the corner into the kitchen, Dinah almost completely lost her shit at the sight in front of her. Helena was sitting on the floor across from the kittens, holding up one of her leather gloves and dangling it in front of them. Fettucini was content to sit and watch while Penne pounced back and forth, trying to capture the glove Helena had, and Ziti was fast asleep as if nothing was happening around them. Helena… well, she looked pissed, but also incredibly confused. This was a serious issue. Yet, the kittens seemed to not understand the urgency or anger in her tone.

“Having fun there, Killer?” Helena whipped around to look at Dinah, eyes softening for a moment before she turned her angry glare back on the kittens.

“No.” She answered. “You let Cass bring these tiny monsters into our home and you let me think they were cute and perfect, but they are not. They are heathens. Wretched creatures without-” Helena cut herself off and the confused gaze she so often had appeared on her face in just seconds. “What is he doing? What is this noise?”

Dinah stood up on her toes, but couldn’t see the scene from her position, so she walked over and leaned on the back of the couch. Penne had moved over and was brushing his tiny face against Helena’s knee, purring loudly and with his eyes squinted. Dinah laughed, drawing Helena’s attention up to her. It was the assassin’s favorite sound in the whole world; nothing was more important than giving it her attention when it occurred around her.

“Honey, he’s purring.”

“He’s vibrating.”

“It means he likes you.” Dinah said, with an exaggerated roll of her eyes before sauntering back to the kitchen, ignoring the feeling of Helena’s eyes on her hips as she did so. “What did they even do to have you yelling at them this early in this morning?”

“Just look at this!” Helena grumbled, pushing herself up to go over to Dinah. She sat the glove on the kitchen counter in front of the shorter woman and gestured wildly with both hands at it. Dinah did not understand. The glove looked fine to her.

“What’s wrong with it?” Helena stopped, eyes squinting at the woman.

“Don’t act like you can’t see it.” Dinah gave her an odd look from the corner of her eyes. Was she finally losing it? Had the trauma of losing her family and being raised as an assassin caught up with her? Was she going to have to call in Harley to therapize the woman so she would stop yelling at a cluster of kittens on their apartment floor? Helena groaned and grabbed the glove, pointing at the fingers of the glove. “Look at all the little dots! The little indentions! Those awful little creatures tried to eat my gloves.” She accused. Dinah looked closer, and she saw what she was talking about, but really, it was so hard to see, especially if you weren’t looking for them.

“Helena, sweetheart, the damage is not even noticeable. They barely have teeth to make the holes you’re talking about. If it is that big of a deal, though, we can go shopping and find you some new gloves later this week.” Helena looked at her like it was the dumbest thing she had ever heard. She grumbled to herself and sat down on one of the stools at the bar, an angry pout on her face for several minutes as Dinah began making breakfast, before finally speaking up.

“I should have known you would take their side.” Dinah looked up at her and tried to hold back a laugh. Helena was taking this whole thing way too seriously, but Dinah was trying this whole new thing where she tried to hear the Huntress out before teasing her.

“I’m not taking sides. I think you’re overreacting a little bit, yes, but I did not say I was on their side or that I was okay with them tearing up any of our things.”

“My things.” Helena corrected, almost yelling. Dinah raised an eyebrow, daring her to raise her voice like that again at her.

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

“They don’t tear up or take your things! Only mine! I’m convinced they’re out to get me.” Helena said, lowering her voice towards the end like she was trying to keep the kittens from knowing that she was onto their evil plots. Dinah could not tell at all if this was a joke or not. Then again, Helena still didn’t really joke, so this must have been a serious statement… which actually made it funnier to the singer.

“Helena… they have been here for like two days. Could you please explain to me, how on earth, they are out to get you?” 

“Well first, if the eating of my gloves was not enough, they are ALWAYS laying on me. Like I’m their sleeping bag or something, and then! I can’t get up. If I get up, I disturb their sleep, and then I am an asshole. I may not be a great person, but I am not an asshole, so I have to stay there and just… let them sleep!” Helena says. “Then, they kept taking my socks. Your socks were in the drawer below mine, far easier to reach, but still they chose to wiggle their tiny fluffy bodies into the dresser, up to my drawer, and take MY socks. I looked all over and I am still missing four pairs of socks. If that wasn’t enough, I went to put on my boots last night, and Fettuccine was INSIDE ONE. SLEEPING. Why was that where he wanted to sleep? And just like when they lay on me, I cannot move them. It would be cruel and upsetting because they’re just. So. Fucking. Cute!” Helena growled out the last three words, fists curled up tight on the countertop. Dinah sighed and smiled, her heart fluttering at the dork in front of her.

“Helena, they’re kittens. They’re mischievous and furry little trouble makers. They will not stop getting into trouble anytime soon. It does not sound like they are out to get you, though. It sounds like they just really like you.” Dinah informed her. Helena seemed even more confused by that thought, and Dinah just could not resist the urge to tease. “Who can blame them? You’re adorable. Now, eat some breakfast. Renee wants us on stakeout duty for the afternoon and evening.” Dinah tells the woman, and she pretends to ignore how red her cheeks are as she slides a plate of eggs and toast over to her.

_

Dinah had gone to bed immediately when they got back from their stakeout, mumbling something about how she would get a shower in the morning as she plopped onto the mattress tiredly. Helena opted to go ahead and take a shower. She would not have made that decision, though, if she knew the consequences. When she emerged from the bathroom, much warmer and cleaner, dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, Dinah was on her own side of the bed, while three tiny balls of fur inhabited Helena’s side of the bed. It looked like all four of them were fast asleep, and Helena fought the urge to cry out in frustration. Her socks, her boots, her gloves, her space… and now her bed. They were taking everything from her.

The worst part of it all, was how cute they all were. The rise and fall in their little bodies, soft purring (that was what Dinah had called it earlier, right?), and all around… fluffiness… made it difficult to be mad at them. In fact, Helena almost felt sad. The kittens had probably never known the comfort of a warm bed before being brought to her and Dinah. The bed was big enough that Helena could easily move them all over several inches to have her spot back, but she didn’t think she could stomach disrupting their slumber. Her other option for sleeping in the bed, was to take the open space between the kittens and Dinah, which would almost definitely result in her and Dinah touching, so that option was out the window, too. In the end, Helena grabbed the dark blue blanket off of the foot of the bed and made her way out to the couch.

She was probably on the couch for five minutes, barely covered by the short blanket and staring blankly up at the ceiling, when the light patter of sock covered feet coming down the hall caught her attention. Dinah appeared over her a moment later with a concerned look painting her face while she rubbed at her eyes. 

“Why are you out here?” She asked through a yawn.

“I uh… I didn’t want to move the kittens. Why are you out here?” Dinah chuckled and rolled her eyes. Her hair was already tousled, even though she hadn’t been in bed for that long. _It would be kind of nice to run my fingers through it,_ Helena thought to herself.

“You big softie. Christ. I heard you get out of the shower, and then you disappeared. I thought something might be wrong when you didn’t come back, so I came to check on you.” Helena frowned.

“I’m okay.” 

“I know you are.” It was dark, but Helena could see Dinah’s dimples, and her heart fluttered a little. “Now come on. Come back to bed. We can squeeze together without moving the kittens.” Helena looked ready to argue, but Dinah was sleepy and unwilling. “It was not a request.” Helena was not ecstatic about it, but she got off the couch, left the blanket behind, and shuffled behind Dinah down the hall back to their room. Dinah laid down first, scooting in towards the middle of the bed as far as possible without squishing the kittens, and pulled Helena down with her.

“Are you- we’re really close.” Helena whispered, skin heating up wherever it touched Dinah. Dinah seemed unfazed, though, taking Helena’s arm and draping it across her waist like it was nothing.

“Relax.” She mumbled softly, already drifting off to sleep. “We’re best friends. We can cuddle this once.” 

Helena’s brow furrowed. So this was cuddling? It… wasn’t bad, she decided. In fact, once she got past the way her stomach coiled at the thought of their closeness, she actually quite enjoyed being so close to Dinah. Holding each other. Dinah was much warmer than she was, and it was far more pleasant to be wrapped in her arms than in yet another blanket that wasn’t long enough to cover her. The sound of Dinah breathing softly into her neck and the kittens a foot or two away purring in their sleep made Helena feel safe in a way she hadn’t in… maybe ever. She didn’t plan on admitting it out loud, but as she started to join the rest of them in sleep, she found herself hoping that this would more than a one time thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is... not my best work. but my knee has been hurting for over 3 hours and it is 2:30 am (i have been up since 9 am) so i did not do much editing (which is when most of my work gets fleshed out best) . i have decided to wrap up my knee and then go to sleep. i hope you enjoyed the update nonetheless. i have other projects that i promise are way more well written and thought out than this one. that's why it is taking me forever to share them with you l m a o.
> 
> anyway yeah. thank you for reading. good night. good morning. good afternoon. idk what it is for you. have a good day tho.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't have much to say ahead of this? i'm trying my best lately and things feel more stressful and writing is simultaneously the most relaxing thing and the most difficult thing to do.
> 
> shoutout to the burps. after like 3 days of promising, here is chapter 3. hope you all enjoy.

The soft mewling noises coming from within the cat carrier did nothing but unsettle Helena. She looked in through the bars on the top at the three kittens, a frown settled on her face. This seemed unnecessary. Sure, the kittens were a nuisance and Helena generally mostly did not like their presence. Except for sometimes. That didn’t matter, though. What mattered, was that the kittens were clearly confused and scared about where they were being taken and why they were in this strange container.

“Do we have to take them to the vet?” She asked. Dinah glanced at her from the driver’s seat. Apparently, it would have been unsafe to transport them via Helena’s motorcycle; that one was still up for debate in Helena’s opinion, though.

“Yes. We have to take them to the vet. It’s to keep them from getting sick and whatnot. You know this.” Helena kept her attention close on the kittens, flinching back a little as Ziti stuck her tiny paw between the bars and attempted to bat at Helena’s nose.

“I haven’t been to the doctor in over a decade and I haven’t been sick.”

“Oh, you haven’t ever been sick since you were eight years old?” Helena could hear the challenge in Dinah’s voice, but she felt confident she could meet it.

“Correct. I simply do not get sick.” Dinah rolled her eyes, turning the steering wheel and pulling them into the parking lot of a decently sized brick building.

“Okay honey. Whatever you say.” Dinah offered her a smile as they parked. Helena felt like that was sarcasm. It definitely sounded like it, but if she let it go now then that meant she won, and she did like winning, so she didn’t comment on the tone. Instead, she stayed quiet and got out of the car, gripping the car carrier by the handle and listening to the babies cry out. Fettucini was by far the loudest of them, almost to an annoying degree, but it was just because he constantly wanted to be held. 

Dinah held open the door for Helena as they entered, the chime of the door and honk signalling the locking of Dinah’s car happening simultaneously. The room smelt like animals, but somehow still better than that one section of Harley’s apartment kitchen were the cereal was kept. Helena couldn’t really explain it, and honestly, she did not want to. A small woman with pale skin and glasses smiled up at Dinah as she approached the counter. She seemed mostly unthreatening.

“Hi! Welcome to East End Animal Clinic. What can I do for you two?” Dinah glanced at Helena as she surveyed the room for exit routes, but turned her gaze back on the woman quickly and with a smile.

“I made an appointment under Dinah Lance? We have three kittens that have never had checkups or anything.” Her voice was sweet, but not like how she talked to Helena at home. At home, it was much lower, more natural sounding, but with the woman in front of them it was higher and would seem forced to anyone who knew Dinah for more than two hours. Cass called it Dinah’s customer service voice; Helena wasn’t sure what that meant.

“Ah yes, Miss Lance. We have you right here. We aren’t too busy today, so Dr. Green should be with you shortly. You can have a seat wherever you would like while you wait. If you could just fill out these forms since it’s your first time here that would be great.” She said, handing a clipboard with a small stack of papers and a pen over to Dinah. Dinah nodded and gave a thank you before taking Helena’s free hand in hers and walking them over to a set of empty chairs.

Helena sat down and watched as Dinah filled out the paperwork. It was crazy that all this information was needed for tiny little balls of fur with legs. Home address, email address, cell phone number, pet names, owner name, co-owner name. Helena paused, having to do a double take at the line where Dinah had written the co-owner’s name.

_Helena Lance._

“Dinah.” She whispered. Dinah didn’t look up from the form, but Helena knew she was listening. “Why did you put my last name as Lance?” Dinah filled in the last few lines and signed her name at the bottom before looking up to meet the confused woman’s eyes.

“If I put that your name is Helena Bertinelli, then suddenly there is a record that you are not dead.” 

“Oh.” Helena wasn’t sure if she was happy with that answer. It was sufficient, of course, but something made Helena feel like there was more she wanted from it. She didn’t have much time to ponder the source of her unhappiness, though, because just a moment later a door was opening up to reveal a woman in blue scrubs who looked at she and Dinah expectantly.

“Fettucini, Penne, and Ziti?” Dinah stood up and headed for the room, tapping Helena with the clipboard to let her know to follow. The woman reached out for the clipboard from Dinah. “I can take that for you! You can set the cat carrier on the table.” 

Helena did as told. Then, she just stood there awkwardly like she was guarding the kittens while Dinah sat down in one of the two available chairs. The woman shut the door and moved around to the other side of the metal table. She opened up the door of the carrier and let Fettucini scramble out before locking the other two back in. Helena shuffled uncomfortably as the woman grabbed little Fettucini and started to take his temperature. He meowed loudly to indicate his own discomfort. Helena would have moved forward to take him from the woman and protect his tiny body against hers, but Dinah’s fingers brushed against her legs before tapping her knee backwards. She sat down, clearly getting the message, but remained as tense as was physically possible. The woman then weighed him before placing him back in the carrier and kidnapping Ziti to do the same things, and then Penne right after. She typed away on a tablet for a moment before smiling up at Dinah and Helena.

“Dr. Green will be with you guys shortly.” She told them, and then slipped out a door leading to the back area of the clinic. Helena released a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding and Dinah chuckled.

“I thought you didn’t like the kittens. They’re out to get you, remember?” Helena shot her a glare.

“I did not say that I didn’t like them,” she huffed. “It’s not the point, though. I just… don’t like seeing them scared.” Helena looked away quickly. Anywhere but at Dinah. She couldn’t handle the embarrassment of it; she didn’t have to see it to know the look on Dinah’s face. The other woman was staring at her with those soft eyes and an easy-going smile. 

“Helena.” Dinah said, holding back a bit of a laugh. “You don’t have to be embarrassed about liking the kittens or wanting to protect them. I know you like them, and I know you want to protect them. It is not a secret, sweetheart.” Helena shifted a little, not uncomfortably, just feeling a bit awkward at Dinah’s tone, and she was going to respond when the door opened to reveal a man in dark green scrubs. He was only a little taller than Helena, and he looked like a nice person; he had kind eyes and a bright smile, plus he worked with pets, so he couldn’t be too dangerous, Helena figured.

“Hi Mrs. and Mrs. Lance. I’m Dr. Green. So this is our first checkup with some kittens, right?” He asked while washing his hands in the small sink in the room. Helena felt like her body was going to shut down. _Mrs. and Mrs. Lance. What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck?_

“Hi, yes, this is our first visit. They were strays, so we just wanted to make sure they’re in good health and all that.” Dinah said, unfazed by the way he had addressed them. He nodded and went to start taking the kittens out of the carrier. Helena felt like she was going to have an aneurysm. Mrs. and Mrs. Lance? The kittens being scared? Dinah acting like nothing was wrong with either of those things? Helena was feeling very confused and unsettled. She couldn’t help but zone out just a little.

The veterinarian handled each kitten one at a time, looking in their little mouths, examining their little bodies, touching their little paws… they were very little creatures and were fragile and every time he lifted one up or they let out a tiny meow Helena had to resist the urge to choke the living daylights out of the man. Meanwhile, Dinah was just making small talk about the weather and local happenings and the kittens like it was absolutely no big deal that the kittens were being man-handled. At one point, Fettucini tilted his head to look at Helena and mewled loudly, and Dinah’s hand shot to her thigh to try and prevent her from crossing the counter and putting a knife through the vet’s throat. Helena had gone stiff again, shoulders tense and eyes angry, by the time he placed Fettucini back in the carrier with Penne and Ziti.

“They seem to be in good health so far.” Dr. Green said. “They’re at good weights, no serious issues present right now… everything seems good. It’s a little too early for shots, so I’m just going to send you two home with a packet on how to best care for kittens and then you can make an appointment out there at our front desk or just call in a few weeks to schedule one. Do you have any questions for me?” 

“No,” Dinah said, shaking her head and standing up to shake the vet’s hand. “I think we’re good. Thank you.” He smiled at her and Helena politely.

“My pleasure. I hope we’ll see you back here soon. Have a nice day.” He slipped back through the door, and the moment it clicked shut behind him Dinah was reaching into the carrier. She pulled Fettucini out and held him out to Helena. When she didn’t immediately take him, Dinah took her hand and placed the tiny black kitten in it. Helena pulled him into her chest and seemed to instantly relax with an unsteady exhale.

“See?” Dinah offered. “He’s okay. So are Penne and Ziti. I know that stressed you out, but Dr. Green wasn’t going to hurt them. And now they can safely return to your arms.” Helena nodded, eyes focused on the kitten she was holding, wiggling her thumb and letting Fettucini teeth on it.

“Okay, yeah. I’m sorry. I don’t know why-”

“Helena, baby, stop.” She wasn’t sure if it was the use of baby or the tone of Dinah’s voice, but Helena stopped speaking and looked up at her to listen. “I said it was okay. You don’t need to apologize. You care about them and were nervous. There’s nothing wrong with that. Now,” she took the carrier off the counter and let Helena take it in her free hand. “Let’s get out of here and pay and then we can get takeout on the way home. Sound good?” Helena matched the smile being offered to her by Dinah, all stress of the past hour gone under her gaze.

“That sounds perfect.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time for sweaters and kithes

Since their trip to the vet, Dinah had noticed Helena becoming more and more attached to the kittens. At first it had just been little things: holding and petting them more often, using the laser pointer Renee had given her to play with them, baby talking them (which was easily the cutest shit Dinah had seen in her entire life), and a whole little list of other adorable things, but nothing could have prepared Dinah for what was waiting for her when she walked through the apartment door after an afternoon of running errands. She kicked off her boots so as not to track mud and water across the floor and walked over to where Helena was sitting on the floor in front of the couch.

“Hey, how are-” She froze, partly in confusion, partly because her heart had just stopped completely. “Oh my god.” Helena was looking over an instruction manual and had several pieces of what seemed to be a cat tower scattered around her on the floor as well as an assortment of screwdrivers and a pair of scissors. What had Dinah frozen in shock, though, was that the three little kittens were bouncing around Helena in… sweaters. Little… tiny… sweaters. Penne had on a royal blue one, Ziti’s was a dark green, and Fettucini, of course, had the purple one.

 _“I do not have a favorite.”_ That was the lie Helena had been spouting for days at Dinah. _“They are all three precious and our children and I will protect all of them with my life.”_ Maybe that was true. But Dinah always noticed the way Helena gave Fettucini his treat first or held him most often or made sure he got scratched behind the ears before bed. Both of them loved all three kittens very dearly, but Helena could not hide her favoritism for Fettucini no matter how hard she tried. It was endearing, honestly. The little black kitten followed Helena everywhere around the apartment and was always crying to be held by her, and they were quite the pair. Dark, stealthy, and absolutely fucking adorable. So Dinah was not shocked that Helena had put Fettucini in the purple sweater. She was shocked, though, that Helena had bought them sweaters.

“Hi.” Helena said with a dorky grin, looking up from her project and drawing Dinah’s attention back to her. She was wearing a dark grey tank top that made it a struggle for Dinah to look anywhere but at her biceps. “How were the errands?” Dinah laughed lightly and sat down on the couch across from the other woman.

“The errands were boring, as always. You look like you’ve had a busy day.” Helena laughed, but her eyes narrowed at the parts and instructions around her in anger.

“Yeah, I tried to build the kids this cat castle tower skyscraper thing?” Dinah ignored the way her heart fluttered at Helena calling them kids. “The instructions are completely in Russian, though. And these pictures make no sense.”

“Don’t you speak seven languages? Is Russian not one of them?” Dinah asked. “That seems like a language that should be high on the lists for assassins to know.” Helena huffed and rolled her eyes, offended just a little by the question.

“I speak eight languages, but speaking and being able to read and write in languages are different. I can speak Russian, but I do not know what the fuck this says.” She informed Dinah, holding the manual up for emphasis.

“My apologies.” Dinah offered with a chuckle. “Honestly, that’s probably for the best, though. I’m sure the cat tower would be super cool, but they are kittens, and they will be just as happy with a shoe box as they will be with a kitty Empire State Building.” Helena considered the point for a moment before shrugging. Dinah shook her to herself. “Where did the sweaters come from?”

“Amazon. As did the cat tower.” Helena answered, attention returning to the frustrating language on the paper in her hands.

“Oh, you doin some online shopping now? I didn’t know you knew how to use the internet.”

“Shut up.” Helena grumbled, and Dinah couldn’t hold back another laugh. It had Helena’s cheeks turning a bright shade of pink, partly out of embarrassment, but mostly because the sound always made her feel… fuzzy. 

“Oh come on, you know I’m messing with you.” Dinah patted the cushion beside her on the couch. “Get up here. I feel like I haven’t seen you all day.” Helena obliged, and moved to join her on the couch. She attempted to sit facing her, but Dinah guided her to sit with her back facing the singer. She didn’t know what was happening for a moment, but then Dinah’s fingers gently touched her shoulders and applied a bit of pressure.

“You’re always so tense.” Dinah mumbled, a teasing tone, but also a hint of concern in her voice, while she kneaded her fingers into the muscles of Helena’s shoulders and neck. Helena held back a groan at the feeling. She didn’t really understand what it was about Dinah that made her feel so… “AHHH” inside. Dinah, on the other hand, was thoroughly enjoying herself. She was always looking for an opportunity to touch and be touched by Helena. She knew she made the taller woman nervous, but it was so cute when she got flustered that she didn’t quite know how to show her any mercy. She put a little extra pressure into a particularly tight part of Helena’s shoulder; it had Helena leaning into the touch and head tilting back with a sigh of relief, encouraging Dinah to continue on. Dinah couldn’t resist with Helena’s dark hair so within reach. She let one hand keep massaging, while she slid the other right through Helena’s hair slowly. Helena’s eyes fluttered shut at the feeling, and a low and soft rumble came from her that had Dinah pausing suddenly.

“Helena? Did you just purr?” She got all the answer she needed when Helena turned a bright shade of red. 

“I, uhhhh…” Helena cracked one eye open. “Maybe?” She sat up with an awkward laugh and ran her own fingers through her hair. It didn’t feel nearly as good as when Dinah had just done it. “I must be spending too much time with the kittens.” Dinah smiled. They were close to each other… just close enough. Dinah had been waiting for the right moment to make her move. She hadn’t wanted to be too soon because it would have had Helena bolting for the door in a panic, but things felt right in that moment. She leaned in, pausing for a moment to see if Helena would flinch away, and when she didn’t she kept moving. 

Helena turned her head to look at Dinah. Why was she getting closer? Helena felt herself lean in a little, too, like deep down she knew what was going on. She closed her eyes and tried to stay calm, to let Dinah close the gap without her freaking out and ruining it, but as their noses brushed together Helena hit her internal panic button and shot up off the couch.

“I should make dinner!” She said. A little too loudly and awkwardly for it to even seem vaguely natural. She ignored the disappointed sigh from Dinah and leaned down to pick up Fettucini, adjusting his tiny wool sweater in the process. She had wanted to kiss Dinah. She just… panicked. And there was no going back, so she headed for the kitchen as quickly as she could, Fettucini still comfortable in her hold. She opened drawers that didn’t need opened, cabinets, the fridge. Did they have any pasta? Any meat? Veggies? When was the last time they had been to the store? What could she cook that would distract her from-

Dinah caught her, hands on either of her arms, steadying her and forcing her to make eye contact. Helena cursed at herself internally. She had been so wrapped up in her concern with Din-… dinner… that she hadn’t even heard the woman in question get off the couch and follow her. Dinah reached to take Fettucini gently from Helena, and she lowered him to the ground. He hopped out of her hands and trotted over to where his siblings were playing in the box the cat tower had come from. Dinah looked back up at Helena.

Helena felt like she was going to puke. She could tell she was trembling just a little under the soft touch of Dinah’s hands. God, her hands were so soft, and always so gentle. Helena stayed stiff under them as they moved along her arms and up to cup either side of her face. 

“Helena?” Dinah asked, voice soft like she was talking to a scared animal. “I’m going to kiss you now, okay?” 

_Holy fucking shit._

Helena felt like her heart was going to drop out of her body, but she wanted to be kissed by Dinah so badly that it wasn’t enough to stop her from nodding. Dinah smiled and pulled Helena down into her easily. When their lips connected, Helena thought she was going to die. Dinah’s lips were so soft. Softer than her hands, than her voice. Was that what kissing was like with everyone? Helena didn’t really want to find out; she was more than happy with what she had. Dinah pulled back hesitantly, grinning when Helena tried to follow her. 

“Good?” She asked. Helena nodded, far more sure than before.

“Yeah, yes. Can we- can we do that again?” Dinah laughed, but she was already tilting her head up and letting Helena lean back in.

“Yes we can.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STOP  
> if you havent read chapter 4 go back lmao. im posting two updates back to back
> 
> also this chapter is a little short bc i divided up into two. you guys will live  
> as always shoutout to my burps. thank yall for your patience with me

Kittens are NOT medical experts. They do not have any training or experience. They do not know how to stitch or bandage wounds. They do not know the difference between Ambien and Tylenol and Sudafedrin. They do not even have opposable thumbs. Dinah has all of that. It’s why, she determines, she has the proper authority to gather all three kittens off the floor and put them in the cardboard box Cass originally brought them over in while she’s on her way to grab the first aid kit from the bathroom. She knows Helena will be pissed, but Helena is also bleeding on the couch from a stab wound and Dinah doesn’t give much of a shit if she’s angry about this decision or not.

She makes her way back through the apartment and over to the couch where Helena is once she has the first aid kit. Helena looks uncomfortable and in pain, as is expected, but she’s not delirious or out of it in any way, which makes Dinah feel significantly better. Helena has already gone to the liberty of removing her shirt so Dinah can access the wound, so the Canary just sits down beside her and starts cleaning the gash with an antiseptic cream.

“You have got to stop getting stabbed.” Dinah grumbled.

“I think it builds character.” Helena said jokingly. She looked around for the babies, hoping to distract herself from the pain when Dinah would inevitably start stitching up the wound. They were nowhere to be found, though. Not even Fettucini, who always ran to greet her within the first five minutes of them getting home.

“Dinah?” She received a small hum in response. “Where are the kittens?” Several awkward seconds of silence passed before Dinah sighed and met her eyes.

“They’re in a box in our bedroom.”

“I’m sorry, what? Why?” Dinah angled her head and glared at her, the Really? You’re asking that? written across her face.

“Helena… those kittens crawl all over you at all times. Especially Fettucini. I cannot work like that.” Helena looked at Dinah like she was a monster, eyes wide in anger and confusion.

“So your solution is to put them in a prison?!” Helena shouted, jerking up (and attempting to ignore the pain as she does so) to go release them. Dinah grabbed her arm and dragged her back down onto the couch.

“Calm down, they’re fine!” She snapped. “I just put them there so they wouldn’t get in the way. I will let them out when they aren’t a hazard to you anymore. Now sit still.” Helena huffed angrily, but she did as told and stayed put to let Dinah start working on the stitches.

“How could you?” Helena grumbled after a moment. “How could you look them in the eyes and just leave them alone in a box in there?” Dinah rolled her eyes. Helena was many things, and dramatic was high on the list. She had never anticipated that this would be the situation at hand when she pushed her to let them keep the kittens. She sighed at the frustration in Helena’s eyes, though. It was no secret that Helena has trouble emotionally connecting with any other living creatures; the kittens were important to her. They were family.

“Hold on.” She said once she finished the stitches. She stood and headed for the bedroom. “Don’t move.”

Helena, again, did as told. She sat still and admired Dinah’s handiwork. She had gotten really good at giving stitches. Sure, it wasn’t great that she had to get good at it, but the skill was more than appreciated by Helena. It saved her a ton of money and stress from potential hospital visits. She turned her head to look behind her when she heard the distinct cry of her little boy. Dinah was walking over to the couch with the cardboard box in her arms.

“I’m only bringing them in here so you can chill out and see that they do not give a shit about being in the box. Hell, Fettucini is the only one awake.” Dinah said, setting the box on the floor next to the couch. “I’m going to make some tea. Do NOT take them out of the box, H. I’m serious. If they start crawling all over you and get on that wound it will be awful for you to experience and me to have to witness.”

The warning did nothing, really, except make Helena hesitate. It did not stop her completely, though. She reached down, wincing at the pull on her side when she does so, and catches Fettucini’s tiny body in her hand. She pulled him out and held him in front of her face with a smile, thumb brushing along the back of his head gently.

“Hi piccolo amico.” She whispered.

“Helena, what the fuck?” Dinah shouted. She had turned around to ask Helena if she wanted a cup, but caught Helena in the act of completely ignoring her. Why could she not understand that Dinah was trying to keep her fucking safe? Her loud voice was enough to startle Helena, and she dropped Fettucini. The poor kitten was just as startled as Helena, and he used his little claws to try and steady himself, effectively dragging them right across Helena’s stitches as he slipped. Helena tired to stifle a yell of pain, but it still came out as a groan and had Dinah rushing over to her in concern and fury.

“I told you this would happen you fucking cat lady.” Dinah scolded, pulling Helena’s hands from the injury to make sure none of the stitches are pulled. Thankfully, none are, but it clearly hurt like a bitch.

“It wasn’t his fault.” Helena mumbled, trying to ignore the way Dinah’s fingers are lingering on her skin. “He didn’t mean to.” Dinah took a deep breath and looked at the clock. If she weren’t so frustrated and concerned, then all of it would have probably been endearing to her.

“Okay, come on.” She says, offering a hand to Helena as she stands. “It’s late, and you aren’t sleeping on the couch like this. When your stitches are healed we can take the kittens to the pet store and spoil them, but until then they’re sleeping out here, and you are not to be getting on the floor and playing with them. In fact, I’m effectively putting you on bedrest.” Helena let Dinah pull her up from the couch and considered the statement. She couldn’t really remember what “bedrest” meant specifically. It was just… sleeping in late, right? Like spending the morning in bed? Helena figured she could do that for a few days. She felt like she was winning, actually. Dinah leaned in and placed a small kiss to the corner of her mouth before pushing her towards the bedroom gently.

“Go get in bed. I’m finishing making this tea and I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Then we can cuddle?” Helena asked, batting her eyelashes dramatically. Dinah laughed.

“Yes, baby, then we can cuddle.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please be sure to comment! Kudos are great, but comments fuel me and get me more excited about writing.  
> Also you can find me on tumblr at thewomanofwonder! Come talk about Birds of Prey with me.


End file.
